a path of choices
by iamheretobehere
Summary: edward never came back. Bella moved on with her own family, till one day she sees the 5 faces she prayed never to see again. how will she cope when theyre attemps at healing the breach is matched by her need for them to stay away


It's been 11 years since I left my angel, 11 years since my soul and heart died and 12 years of pure misery.

I sometimes think of where she is now, I wish I knew, I even thought of finding out but then I would be breaking my promise, my last connection with Bella. But mostly I dwell on the past the short time together that we had and wonder what would of happened if I had stayed, where would be now, would she be one of us now or most importantly would we be happy.

We were moving to Virginia, when I found out I didn't care we just packed our bags and left we bought a house in the forest of a fair size. No one in my family is the same since we left Bella especially Alice even I can see that in my dead like state. But it wasn't surprising when Alice wanted us all to go shopping. Alice already knew the way to the mall so we all walked at human pace passing through the streets trying to ignore the scents of the humans around us until one hit me like a bombshell, "Bella!" I sigh I turn and look at my family they all have the same excited look on their faces we head towards the scent as fast as we can without revealing ourselves to the humans. Thats when we see her a woman so familiar to Bella but older but still beautiful. I then notice something that she is surrounded by small children.

Bella Pov:

I wake up from another dreamless sleep the dreams ended when the Nightmares did 10 years ago when I met Trevor. I roll over to him and give him a kiss we met when we both where in college and now he's my husband. We have been married for 9 years some people said we rushed into it but I've never been happier almost as happy as when I was with Edward.

I get up and make some coffee, I sip it and head upstairs to wake the kids, Issy, Edward, Emmet and Jasper. Today is Saturday and we are going out later to the park. "Mummy?" Issy murmers from her room.

"Yes , sweetheart, it's time to get up,"

"No!" she squeals as she hides under the covers, I run over and tickle her till she squeals with laughter.

"Will, you get up!" I laugh at her as I tickle her.

"Ok, Ok I will" she laughs and gets up and I leave her to change. I then head to the boys rooms and wake them Edward is eight so gets up the fastest and Emmet and Jasper are twins so they race who can get downstairs the fastest. By this time Trevor comes out in his casual t-shirt and jeans aside from his usual Lawyer suit. He kisses me and I kiss him back I love him so much that I had nearly forgotten the Cullen's and today was no exception. I am wearing a jumper and jeans with a woollen hat but with my hair running loose. My fashion has slightly improved from my teenage years but I am still me.

Today was a usual cold day with cloudy skies like forks but with less snow. Charlie passed away a few years ago in a car accident and we are visiting his grave next month but still I miss him so much I wish he saw Issy grow up I wish I still had my Dad.

"Mummy, are we going now?" Issy asks snapping me out of my trance.

"Yeah, we should." and we walk outside, we're about a block away from the park when...

"Mummy, who are those pretty people over there?" Issy asks me I instinctively look over and immediately regret it, for now I see that forever young, pale, golden eyed family that I hadn't seen in 12 years.

"Honey, do you know them?" Trevor asks pulling me into a hug.

"No," I reply then look at my kids, "Let's go to the park" and I walk away.

Edward Pov:

"Mummy, who are those pretty people over there?" The younger version of Bella asks it's obvious she's Bella's child I look at the three boys they are obviously her children too , My whole body feels as if it had died again and the remains burned but I told her to move on and she did.

"Honey, do you know them?" A man in a plain shirt asks her as he pulls her into a hug, this makes me so angry I want to kill him, he is obviously Bella's husband why am I so mad I told Bella this is what she should have. I feel Rosalie tense as she sees's Bella's children, children she'll never have.

"No," Bella says my whole family jolt at that as if they've been punched, "Let's go to the park" she looks at her children and smile and she walks away.

She and her family disappear and Esme breaks the silence "She looks so happy!" she sighs.

"Yes" Carlisle says "Maybe we shouldn't interfere!"

Esme Pov:

I can't believe Bella is so happy and she still is as pretty as ever and still in my heart a daughter. But I feel for my son to see her with another man. I wish I didn't agree with Carlisle but we shouldn't interfere with Bella's life it seems so happy and we could mess that up.

For the next few hours we shop no one is paying attention to the clothes not even Alice especially not Edward. Thats when we hear it.

"Mummy, can you buy me that dress now please?" Begs the voice of Bella's daughter.

"Ok," rings the familiar voice "But only because I can't be bovvered to come next week, Ok Issy" She laughs and we smell her approach the store I consider hiding along with everyone else but that would draw more attention along with everyone else staring.

I smell her enter and we try not to stare but she spots us "Ummm, Issy maybe we should come next week?" She says quietly heading for the exit.

"But, Mummy you said today, please?" The girl called Issy begs, short for Issabella maybe.

"Ok, but quickly!" She hushes heading toward the children's dresses.

"We could say hello to those pretty people as well!" Issy adds

"No!" Bella asserts, "If they want to know us they'll say hello" she grabs the dress and heads to the counter dragging a puzzled daughter and leaves. Leaving us with more questions to ask.

Bella's pov: I walk to the park but can barely pay attention I smile and watch my kids my thoughts centre around the Cullens what were they doing here wasn't forks enough. No I can't let them bother me I'm a wife and mother I have responsibilities I can't break down again and I instantly feel guilty that I spent the time with my children on thinking about the Cullens.

I smile at them and say do you want to go to the toy store they all nod excitedly and we head to the mall, Trevor splits off with the boys and I'm with Issy

"Mummy, can you buy me that dress now please?" Begs the voice of my daughter she's after that dress and her sweet voice caves me in..

"Ok," I say "But only because I can't be bovvered to come next week, Ok Issy" I laugh and head to the store we enter the store and my eyes immediately focus on the pale figures in the store "Ummm, Issy maybe we should come next week?" I say quietly heading for the exit.

"But, Mummy you said today, please?" Issy begs

"Ok, but quickly!" I hush her heading toward the children's dresses.

"We could say hello to those pretty people as well!" Issy adds

"No!" I almost shout but calm down, "If they want to know us they'll say hello" I grab the dress and heads to the counter dragging my puzzled daughter and leave. When I get outside I start to cry

"Mummy whats wrong!" Issy demands

"Nothing just allergys" I smile a thin smile and I hug her.

Trevors pov:

Whats wrong with Bella she was fine before those people arrived I have to find out their names. She'll be fine when she starts work again. I hope...

Edwards Pov:

Bella the only thought running through mine and my families minds. Whether we should of stayed, she's so happy and I wish we could see her again.

We are snapped into reality as Carlisle tells us its day and we are starting school. A whole night passed with only one thought; unusual.

We head to school in my new Volvo no one really thinking about school only her

Emmet- I miss my little sis.

Rosalie- at least she got a chance I never got

Jasper- what if we stayed...

Alice- I miss my sister, I even miss her Oxfam style ones.

And me- I love you Bella

Sigh... I drive into the car park get the usual stares and shocked giggles. I block out the thoughts of my soon fellow classmates and head to receiption behind it a young looking woman with too much makeup gives us our forms I try very hard to block her thoughts but some slip in and make me shudder internally.

The day passes till its suddenly its lunch me and Alice know we have English literature for fifth period and we have someone called Mrs Lington when suddenly alice has a vision of us looking shocked in a doorway of a classroom and it ends alice tries to see more but can't and vampires rarely like surprises.

We head to class following the students staring in awe at us when suddenly a familiar scent hits us we turn to see a shocked bella staring at us and us staring back and suddenly my heart melts.

Bella's pov:

School, a place I dreaded in my childhood now here I am 14 years later trying to make it bearable to some students. My classes pass as usual meeting new students and welcoming back old ones and of course teaching.

Lunch comes and my mind flicks back to the other day but I force myself into now I'm at work no distractions. I plan for next lesson to do Wuthering heights one of my favourite novels and to punish the ones who discard it with an essay.

I smile to myself and hear the bell ring and prepare to the entourage of students to come as they do I smile and wave them in a few say hello but the others seem transfixed on something I turn to the door to see people coming but then two ghostly pale people enter the room staring at me in the same expression.

My mouth is dry and I can barely breathe but then I remember I am their teacher and this is my lesson noything will change that.

"Could you please sit down class ,thank you" I pause my a sudden strength comes from me.

"Now this term we are to be reading Wuthering Heights" a few groans circle the room and I laugh "you're not gonna get out of it that easy, now Mr. Sandson could you read the first page for us?"

He reads it in a mismatched form and I realise the only way that they're gonna appreciate the book is if someone read it the way it was meant to be. "Thank you Mr. Sandson, now Mr Cullen could you continue," he looks surprised but when he started reading the whole class was transported to 18th century me along with illusion shatters when the bell rings and I hear moans of maths and tests and I await for my next class.

Alice's Pov:  
I can't believe Bella's a teacher, and not just any teacher our teacher. The lesson after seemed to pass in what seemed like seconds till we left, God maybe we can all be friends again maybe just maybe I can think of a plan...

Bella;

I rushed home as soon as the last period bell went, almost bolting out the doors, why, now, why here.

I was happy, happy before they came along so happy...

Why couldn't things have stayed how they were...


End file.
